


Laundry Day

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal laundry day for Kaito until he finds a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

Saturdays are usually Kaito's laundry days. It's handy for him-he never gets invited out to do anything on Saturdays, and even when he does, he declines, leaving much time for many things to be done. But today not a usual Saturday morning.

Kaito starts by bringing his laundry down to the basement. It isn't a very big room, although it is very well lit. None of the Vocaloids in the household can stand horror movies, making it their goal to ensure they never encounter a scary movie stereotype, e.g big, dark, creepy basements. This thought makes Kaito remember the time the Kagamine twins had been dared to watch a horror movie on their own for half an hour. Although he'd felt bad for them, the look on Len's face afterwards was quite amusing, his big blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, his lower lip jutted out as he tried not to cry. _He's too cute_ , Kaito thinks before mentally slapping himself.

He's been having these thoughts about Len a lot recently, to the point that he's even in the older man's dreams. Kaito feels disgusted with himself sometimes, although most he just feels hopeless, knowing that Len only looks to him as an older brother. He still calls him nii-san for goodness sake!

Kaito is loading the last of his dirty laundry into the washing machine when he notices something. A small article of clothing is hanging over the edge of the dryer. The older man is curious now, and he leans towards it, and picks it up between his thumb and fore finger. He nearly drops the item right away when he realises that the piece of clothing-a pair of navy coloured boxers decorated with a pattern of bananas-could only belong to his beloved Len. He is unsure whether the underwear is clean or not. _There's only one way to find out_ , Kaito thinks, feeling like a dirty pervert. He is aware of the growing redness in his face, although that isn't the only place this whole thing is affecting him. He's also sporting quite the erection as he buries his nose in Len's boxers, inhaling deeply.

They still smell like Len. The younger boy must've accidentally left the boxers on the dryer when he was doing his laundry. The thought of Len, his scent, the fact that his cock had touched the fabric Kaito was currently gripping tightly in his hand has the older man unconsciously palming himself through the front of his trousers. A small moan works its way out of Kaito's mouth, and he bites his lip to muffle the noise.

Kaito checks that the door to the basement is closed properly before he starts unbuckling his belt. There's no way he'll be able to make it back to his room without anyone noticing that he's rock hard.

He's still holding the boxers in his hand when he begins to touch himself, small slow strokes at first, getting quicker as he chants Len's name under his breath.

_"Kaito-nii, you're so dirty."_

_"Touch me, nii-san."_

Kaito can only fantasize Len saying these things, although in real life, Kaito is roughly jerking off alone, his precious Len nowhere near him (or his erection). 

His hand moves along his member at a fast pace, and he pretends that it is Len touching him this way. Kaito moans louder, caught up in his fantasy that he is somehow unable to hear the door to the basement open with a slight creak.

"Nii-san?!" Len's voice sends him over the edge into a toe-curling orgasm, coming hard in his hand, coating it in a thick layer of white. Kaito looks up to the top of the basement steps where Len stands, looking a cross between aroused and embarrassed. 

"Um...What are you doing with my boxers?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! That was the dirtiest thing that I've ever written in my entire existence, so obviously it's gonna be a bit rubbish, although I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
